qiafandomcom-20200214-history
Will Bradley
Will Bradley is a character in QIA, and the starring character of the short story "The Rise and Fall of Will Bradley". Biography Before joining the QIA Will was a US Marine from 2003 - 2010. He was transferred to the Academy in 2010, and joined the Washington Hub later that same year as an Agent in the Washington Field Team. QIA Career Notable missions Will was a part of include missions to Machu Picchu, Mount Rushmore, Manhattan in April 2001 (where the team prevented a fire) and Pensacola in June 2009 (where the team saved a man, John Mackey, from being murdered). La Paz Mission While on a mission in La Paz, Bolivia, to prevent a bomb that would have destroyed the Presidential Palace and ignited a decade of hostilities between Bolivia and Chile, Will was instrumental in the mission's success and in the capture of Reclaimer operative Rufus Barnes. Atlanta Mission The Washington Field Team's next mission involved a simple infraction involving a hotel room being booked, whereas it previously had not been. During the course of this mission, Will tracked and followed a suspected Reclaimer, but was captured by her instead. Revealing her name to be Eryn Gray, the Reclaimer told Will that it had been a set-up, because the Reclaimers wanted Will's help. Although he refused, citing the Reclaimers' acts of quantum terrorism (which Eryn refuted), she gave him a phone and told him to call if he ever changed his mind. North Dakota Mission Will and Josh arrested a Reclaimer, Pandora Stavrou, in North Dakota, preventing her from killing an arms dealer and obtaining a vanload of weapons. During her arrest, Pandora sowed more seeds of doubt in Will's mind, and after they were unable to learn her intentions for these weapons, Will decided to listen to what Eryn had to say. Cassius Will made contact with Eryn and followed a risky protocol involving allowing himself to be drugged. When he awoke, he was introduced to Cassius in a secret meeting in Tokyo. Cassius offered proof that the QIA was not being truthful with Will; he showed Will a video in which Director Kobinsky seemed to be setting up the La Paz infraction. Cassius suggested Will ask Kobinsky about a man named Matthew Leland - the real identity of Rufus Barnes, the Reclaimer captured in La Paz - who he claimed had been secretly let go. When Will did so, he realised that Kobinsky was indeed lying, and so Will made up his mind to defect. Double Agent North Dallas Mission Will subsequently became a double agent for the Reclaimers, with Eryn as his handler (as alluded to in "Hafiz"). Will carried out a few minor assignments in this role, but his first real test came when he was asked to kill a man named Simon Poole, who belonged to an organisation called The Circle, during an infraction in North Dallas. Will bottled out and was unable to kill Poole, but Josh, unaware of Will's secret agenda, shot the quantum terrorist after he attacked Will with a knife; Poole did not survive and so Will's mission was completed after all. Microwave Pulse Weapon Will's final task as a double agent was revealed when Eryn told him about a secret project that his colleague Jennifer Ross had been working on for Geneva: a microwave pulse that had the power to permanently disable a person's ability to perform quantum shifts, similar to the effects produced by prohiberazin. Deemed too dangerous for anyone - QIA or Reclaimers - to possess, his mission was to obtain the prototype and all associated data, so that it could be destroyed. On the 12th March 2016, Will entered the Washington Hub and, during his attempt to complete the mission, he was goaded into killing Jennifer, and then subsequently, and accidentally, shot and killed new recruit Sammy D (as alluded to during Tom Burt's conversation with Sarah Cunnington in "Paris"). Knowing he could never come back after this awful betrayal, Will fled the Hub, never to return. He later met up with Cassius and Eryn, and after a heated argument with Cassius about the QIA and his loyalties, Will agreed to destroy the weapon by hurling it into Potamac River. He and Eryn then left Washington. Post-QIA Newfoundland After a couple of weeks in Pittsburgh, Will and Eryn went to North Dakota and used a Reclaimer Hub to Jump to Newfoundland, 1924, where they went into hiding. Another couple of weeks after arriving there, Will - suffering from cabin fever - insisted on going out for a walk. They made their way to a local sawmill, where they were ambushed by the Washington Field Team, who had been drawn there due to an infraction involving an explosion. Will discovered, too late, that the explosion would be Eryn's doing; Cassius had ordered his death, feeling that he could no longer be trusted. Eryn shot Will and then detonated a bomb, just before she Jumped. Although the Field Team assumed he had been killed (and yet the official story would be that he had been caught and put into the Void), Will was in fact rescued at the last second. Zara Dean Around the same time as the La Paz mission, Will met his new neighbour, a pretty girl named Zara, who was moving into the apartment across the hall from him. The two became friends and, quite quickly, lovers. While the chaos and confusion about his loyalties was going on, the only thing that seemed solid to Will was his relationship with Zara. When he was forced to betray the Washington Hub overtly by stealing the microwave pulse weapon, he was therefore highly reluctant to leave her. He did so, however, but promised he would return one day. Although Zara was later questioned by Josh, she was unable to provide any leads. When the sawmill in Newfoundland exploded, just before he passed out, Will thought he saw vision of Zara. In fact it turned out that he had seen her; shockingly Zara revealed to him - in a flat in Poland, 2016 - that she had saved him; she was a Natural. She also revealed to him that her real name was Sarah. Appearances Season One "The Rise and Fall of Will Bradley" Trivia Prior to his absconding from the QIA, Will Bradley lived in an apartment on Embassy Row in Washington, D.C. Will Bradley is named after both the Alias character of Will Tippin, and the actor who played him, Bradley Cooper. Will is portrayed by Matthew Long for photographic appearances.Category:Characters